You Don't Know Gem!
by NightShadow2955
Summary: As six small gems, Ruby, Sapphire, Amethyst, Peridot, and my OC's Jade and Onyx square off against each other in my very own 6-player mode.
1. Chapter 1

You Don't Know Jack: Steven Universe Edition (Custom 6-Player Mode)

Contestants

Player 1: Ruby

Player 2: Sapphire

Player 3: Amethyst

Player 4: Peridot

Player 5: Jade

Player 6: Onyx

The 6 small Gems are anticipated as the game series is about to unfold.

Ruby: OhMyGodWe'rePlayingYouDon'tKnowJackThisIsSoF**kingAwesomeI'mSoExci…

Sapphire: Calm down Ruby, we're just here for fun, and not for fangirling.

Amethyst: Aw, chill out, S, you're just not feelin' it yet.

Sapphire: I don't need to feel it. I see it.

Peridot: Log Date 7 19 2: Steven has enrolled me into an Earth competition that humans refer as "You Don't Know Jack"

Sapphire: For example.

Onyx: Come on, Jade, the show's about to start.

Jade: OhManI'mOnYouDon'tJackICan'tWaitToStartPla…

*Sapphire grabs Ruby by the headband and Onyx grabs Jade by the karate belt as they go on.*

Sapphire: My Future Vision predicts a riot

Onyx: Oh yeah? My Past Vision already predicted one happened earlier.

Sapphire: I guess you can't win 'em all.

Donny: Hi there, I'm Donny. How many players are participating in this delightful event?

All: Six.

Donny: Ok, would you like to hear the instructions.

All: Yes, we would.

Donny: Excellent! Questions will automatically appear. You must select the correct choice of words to pass. Also, be aware there's a timer that's ticking down, the more swiftly you respond the more cash you'll earn... or disinherit. Also, Cookie, your Masterson will give each one of you a screw. If you think one of your adversaries doesn't know the answer to a question, just press the screw button and the person of your choice will have a mere 5 seconds to answer.

Helen: Ok guys let's get ready! 10 seconds!

5…

4…

3…

2…

*Intro plays*

CM: Hi, I'm Cookie Masterson; reminding you that violence can actually be the answer to most of your problems. MOST of them.

CM: 6 Players? That's new!

CM: There's some hardware for you.

CM: And today's wrong answer of the game is sponsored by…

Show Sponsor: Darwin's Padlocked Diaries! For those who want to keep their secrets even more secret with a special security code!

CM: Try and find the sponsored wrong answer of the game and win a massive bonus in cash.

ROUND 1

CM: And so it begins.

*Question 1ne cue*

CM: Let's start with: "Bore-ceror"

CM: So, I've gotten pretty far in the hit computer game Wizard101, and being a balance wizard is the much better alternative than the rest. That reminds me…

Question 1ne: CM: Which of these schools is NOT associated with Ravenwood Schools of Magic?

1\. Life

2\. Myth

3\. Balance

4\. Death

Peridot: Ok, let's see what we got here…

*Ruby sternly stared at Jade*

*All of the gems answer*

CM: Players 1, 3 and 5?

*The numbers 1, 3 and 5 appear next to the answer on the bottom.*

CM: The Death School is in fact a part of Ravenwood's schools of magic. It's just not there because that son-of-a-bitch Malistaire sunk it into Nightside. All because… his wife died? That's a bit extreme. Anyway, you're wrong.

*Ruby, Amethyst and Jade lose $1357, $1423, and $1264 respectively.*

All: *Arguing about why they got it wrong.*

CM: Players 2 and 6?

*The numbers 2 and 6 appear next to the answer on the top.*

CM: How about GET a life?

*Sapphire and Onyx lose $1575 and $2578 respectively*

Both: What?

CM: Player 4?

*The number 4 appears next to the answer on the right.*

CM: The schools of magic in Ravenwood include Fire, Ice, Storm, Myth, Life, and Death. The school of Balance is located in Krokotopia.

*Peridot earns $2757*

Peridot: Eat it you clods!

CM: Take it easy, Player 4! It's just a game!

Peridot: A game I must win! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!

Suggest the next question, who picks what, and if there will be a screw.


	2. Chapter 2

You Don't Know Jack: Steven Universe Edition (Custom 6-Player Mode)

*Question 2wo cue*

CM: Say hello to: "Teace is found in the Dalance."

CM: I've decided that this is going to to be a Wizard101 special, because you all correspond to the gems of the schools of magic. And what better way to continue the special by breaking out Billy O' Brien?!

BOB: Hello everyone! It's ne! Dilly O' Drien!

*Who's the Dummy cue plays*

CM: So Billy, see anything different?

BOB: As a natter of fact, I do, dunny, there are six tlayers tlaying the gane! And… Ooh lah lah! Helloooo, ladies!

*All of the gems scoff except for Sapphire and Onyx, who are awestruck by how cute he is*

Sapphire: *Lets out a light giggle as Billy approaches* I have to admit you are adorable! *scratches Billy's chin*

BOB: Stot it! You're naking ne dlush!

*Ruby starts to get jealous of Billy*

*Onyx giggles and waves to Billy one finger at a time*

*Jade also starts to get jealous of Billy*

CM: Enough with the lady's man, Billy, get to the question!

BOB: Oh, I'n sorry! Without further ado…

Question 2wo: BOB: The last quest I need to contlete is to defeat Nalistaire. Where exactly in the Stiral will I be facing hin?

1\. Nooshu

2\. Narleydone

3\. Dragonstyre

4\. Arcanun

Peridot: How am I supposed to know this!?

*Ruby gets a sinister grin on her face and smashes the screw button with her fist before Billy finishes saying Narleydone*

CM: Player 1, who do you want to screw?

*Ruby's grin turns into an evil smile as she points to Peridot*

*Ruby's screw is directed towards Peridot, right at the forehead where her gem is*

CM: Player 4! You are so screwed! You've got 5 seconds!

*Peridot in panic, chooses Nooshu*

*SFX of a cow mooing plays, then a fart SFX*

Peridot: You're such a clod, you know that? I hate you so much.

*Peridot's gem is punctured and shattered by the screw, but just for the round because they have the technology to bring them back. Peridot is deprived of $1535*

CM: Way to screw, Player 1!

*Ruby earns $1535 for the screw*

CM: Time to twist the knife!

*The rest of the gems answer*

CM: Players 1, 2, 3, 5 and 6?

*The numbers 1, 2, 3, 5 and 6 appear next to the answer on the left*

BOB: Your drains are starting to snell like dog, tea and cruntets.

*They all lose $2357, $2221, $1523, $2143, and $2142 respectively*

Onyx: Are you kidding me?

*Onyx starts to slowly kill a plant with her life draining powers*

CM: Honestly, you should've picked this.

*A green round square appears behind Dragonstyre*

BOB: Dragonstyre is the world where you fight Nalistaire, right on tot of the Great Styre.

BOB: Now if you'll excuse ne, I have sone unfinished dusiness to attend to.

*Sapphire and Onyx get out of their seats and simultaneously kiss Billy on each cheek, Sapphire on the left, and Onyx on the right, then simultaneously give him a hug*

BOB: I don't think I can take anynore of this!

CM: I wish I had that much luck getting ladies.

BOB: Drean on, dunny, you need a certain charn that I have.


End file.
